vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Count (Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi)
Summary The Count is the main antagonist of the video game Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi. He is an evil vampire who intends to resurrect the all powerful vampire being Malachi so that he may lead the evil supernatural beings of the world in conquering the humans. He lives in his castle and controls an army of weaker vampires, demon dogs, ghouls, zombies, gargoyles, and human gypsy servants. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Unknown, simply called The Count Origin: Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Intangibility (All of James's attacks and weapons go right through him), Immortality (Type 1), Necromancy (Is able to raise the undead and create armies of zombies and ghouls), Corruption (It's mentioned he turned several of his gypsy servants into vampires), Minor Soul Manipulation (If a human other than his gypsy servants dies within his castle, he can trap their soul and use it to help restore Malachi to his full power, he cannot use animal souls as Buster the dog's soul could not be used), Natural Weaponry with his teeth and claws, Social Influencing, Immunity to several traditional vampire weaknesses (Crosses, crucifixes, holy water, garlic, silver, and wooden stakes) Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Unknown, at least Street level (Should be superior to all the other enemies in the game besides lord Malachi, some of which can survive gunshots and sword swipes), intangibility and lack of many traditional vampire weaknesses make him difficult to kill Stamina: At least superhuman (should be superior to all the other enemies in the game besides lord Malachi, several of which can continue to attack after getting shot and slashed with a sword, spent 7 and a half hours trying to have all the humans in his castle killed so their souls could be sacrificed to Malachi), possibly limitless as a vampire Range: Standard melee, slightly higher with a dagger Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: Dagger Intelligence: At least above average, possibly gifted (Can control an army of weaker vampires, zombies, ghouls, gargoyles, demon dogs, and human gypsies, built a teleporter in his castle which leads to another part of the castle not normally accessible, spent many years planning a ritual to revive the all powerful vampire Malachi and was able to sacrifice nearly a thousand souls to him over the years, manipulative and was able to charm James's sister Rebecca into wanting to marry him despite his ghastly appearance, got her whole family to attend the wedding so he could trap them all and use them and Rebecca as the final sacrifices to Malachi), however, despite all of this, he somewhat lacks self awareness and can be tricked into stepping into the sunlight while he's not watching where he's going Standard Tactics: The Count will fly up to his target and attempt to bite/claw them to death. He makes no effort to dodge their attacks because of his intangibility and immunity to most traditional vampire weaknesses, which serve to protect him from conventional attacks. If he manages to kill a human within his castle, he will immediately sacrifice their soul to Malachi. Weaknesses: The Count doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and can be destroyed by sunlight (albeit, it has to be a large focused point of sunlight, rays shining through the windows have no effect on him) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Vampires Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Blade Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9 Category:Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi